kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Yeonjung
| birth_place = Gwangmyung, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea | height = 166 cm | weight = 52 kg | blood = A | occupation = Singer, dancer | instruments = Guitar | group_debut = May 4, 2016 August 17, 2016 | years = 2016–present | agency = Starship Entertainment Yue Hua Entertainment YMC Entertainment | associated = I.O.I WJSN Produce 101 | sns = }} Yeonjung (Korean: 연정; Chinese: 璉靜) is a South Korean singer under Starship Entertainment and Yue Hua Entertainment. She is the maknae of the girl group WJSN and a former member of the project girl group I.O.I. Personal life 'Education' Yeonjung graduated from Hanlim Multi Art School, Seoul on February 9, 2018 and was a student in the Practical Music Department.Soompi: Members Of Red Velvet, SF9, MOMOLAND, And More Graduate From Hanlim Multi Art School Career '2016: ''Produce 101, I.O.I and WJSN' From January to April, she participated in Mnet's survival television show, ''Produce 101 as a trainee representing Starship Entertainment. She finished the survival in 11th place, becoming member of the girl group I.O.I. The group debuted on May 4, 2016 with Chrysalis. Later that year, she was added to the girl group WJSN and officially debuted with them on August 17, 2016 with the mini album The Secret. Discography Collaborations * "Vintage Box Vol.2" (2016) * "Marry Me" (2017) Features * DinDin - "Drive" (2017) OSTs * "The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice OST" (2016) * "Seven Day Queen" (2017) * "Love Playlist OST 2" (2017) * "Melo Holic OST" (2017) * "The Undateables OST" (2018) * "Where Stars Land OST" (2018) * "Melting Me Softly OST" (2019) Filmography Dramas * A Korean Odyssey (tvN, 2017) - cameo Reality shows * King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2016) - guest * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant * Produce 48 (Mnet, 2018) - ep. 13 * V-1 (tvN, 2019) - contestant Trivia * She has a younger brother. * She is a former SM Entertainment trainee. * She is close friends with Red Velvet's Yeri. * She trained for 11 months, and if including Produce 101, it will be 1 year and 3 months. * During the course of Produce 101, she received the nickname "Cider Vocals" due to her high notes being perceived as refreshing, hence the cider. ** This was portrayed in the second evaluation of Produce 101 in which she managed to hit the high notes in her groups cover of Girls' Generation's "Into the New World". Gallery Yeonjung_Produce_101_Promo.png|''Produce 101'' IOI Yeonjung Chrysalis promo photo.png|''Chrysalis'' WJSN Yeonjung The Secret promo photo 1.png|''The Secret'' (1) WJSN Yeonjung The Secret promo photo 2.png|''The Secret'' (2) Yeonjung Miss Me Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' WJSN Yeonjung From. WJSN promo photo.png|''From. WJSN'' WJSN Yeonjung Happy Moment Promo.png|''Happy Moment'' (1) WJSN Yeonjung Happy Moment.png|''Happy Moment'' (2) WJSN Yeonjung WJ Please promo photo.png|''WJ Please?'' WJSN Yeonjung WJ Stay photo teaser.png|''WJ Stay?'' References Official links * Instagram Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:I.O.I Category:WJSN Category:Starship Entertainment Category:Yue Hua Entertainment Category:Produce 101 Category:Yeonjung